carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Brunant Conservatives
I think this party is a bit silly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like Wilders. I just found a Brunanter party to point all the guns at :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, all right-wing extremist parties are silly, but I did try and put some serious and valid points in their beliefs. And I created Andersen to be like Palin, Martine Lepin or Thatcher. HORTON11: • 16:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I will see if I can incorporate CvB into Brunant a bit better. I also wanted to make a less crazy party but still right-wing populist party, the People's Party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Well we should make a distinction between nationalist and populist. CvB is not populist, but only aimed at a certain segment who is very anti-Europe and Brunant-centric. I'm guessing the People's Party is aimed at a slightly broader demography. HORTON11: • 19:32, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, it would be like the Progress Parties you see in Europe. I guess PVV would be closest, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I guess it would cooperate with CvB, seeing as they would most likely have similar viewpoints. HORTON11: • 17:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I guess so. Happy65 18:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Any chance of me taking over this party and making it into a 'proper' nationalist party. I'd like to make it into something inspired by orthodoxy oligarchical collectivism. Which I think would be closer to a general extremes but still minorly acceptable party for Brunant. Gallo KunarianTALK 15:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :It'd be a little syncretic and a lot less pantomine and strawmanish. Gallo KunarianTALK 15:52, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. I was going for something along the line of Le Pen's FN and Wilder's PVV with this party. Do make it more serious if you like but try to keep this general feel of the radical, anti-Europe party. HORTON11: • 16:03, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll definitely keep the "off to the side and away from the center" feeling. I just need to work out whether anti-Europe would fit with it. It probably would but I'm mulling it over. Gallo KunarianTALK 18:19, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::The more prominent right-wing, nationalist, anti-immigrant parties are Euroskeptic. HORTON11: • 18:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ah, but I plan to change this one to a syncretic stance. Which technically is neither left nor right. Therefore I need to work out a new plan which I'll make a new page for (which will act as a published book for the ideology of the new party) and then see whether Euroskepticism or Europhilism fits. Gallo KunarianTALK 01:05, November 29, 2013 (UTC) New Name, Leader and Policies Name Right, time to make this new. Firstly a new name I think is in order. Brunant Conservatives isn't what we truly represent, and Sofia Anderson has proven that she clearly is not that. I think that these names will better identify with a syncretic sounding name. A party that wants to go in a new direction good old fashioned Brunant style. Therefore we must consider the past to move forwards, because he who takes ownership of the past takes ownership of the future. So let us think back to the liberal revolution, the party hopes to create yet another revolution. Therefore a revolutionary name would sound correct additionally as we are looking towards a true syncretic party with collectivism in there, this name seems most correct: The National Collectivists of Brunant (NCvB). Leader Now we want a leader who can lead a revolution not one who can lead a revulsion. Anderson shall be overthrown. However I think she should continue as an independent preaching her on beliefs and still acting in the background. Our new leader shall be a man of the best of regards. He shall have a bedrock of principles, a strong moral compass and a clear vision. More importantly he shall not be unnecessarily devisive as Anderson was. His name shall be Julian Gallo as that is the name I carry on this wiki and he shall be an older middle aged man. Beyond that I haven't decided his appearance. He came to power when a majority of the party overthrew Anderson in an internal conflict between major members of the party after which they supported Julian Gallo for the position of leader. This is due to his various writings that have been circulated amongst the lower stratas of the party. I think a motto associated with him shall be "Let me be your father", the idea coming from a great man who supported flexible education decades before it truly came into being. Of course many members have left, the party is probably half its size as the neo-nazis and other extremists that do not fit into the new party but now the new party can attract new supporters for its new ideology. Policies This is difficult as there is so much however to begin with lets take the fourteen points and convert them to the new ideology of "BrunCol" or Brunanter Collectivism. So lets just go ahead with it. 14 points converted: #Immigration must be controlled, without control we cannot make immigration beneficial to those already living in Brunant instead it shall be negative and create tension between Brunanters who are of different race. When it is under control we shall allow people to permanently settle as to benefit Brunant. To deal with skills shortages we shall have strong flexibility for workers to come and work in Brunant with a scheme of work passes. #The state shall become one with the economy as in such that there shall no longer be conflict between the interests of the state and that of the economy. The economy shall work as one with the state for the interests of it. The economy shall also work for the benefit productive members of Brunanter society instead of those who do not produce goods, producers are essential to Brunants survival and that must be recognised. Autarky should be an aim for Brunant. #Schooling must become truly collectivist, schools of the state shall be purely focused on the creation of productive members of society. We must also create a better framework for getting them into a position where they may enter employment without hesitation. State schools should not be religious. #The cigarette industry should be restarted in Brunant with the production of electric cigarettes, foriegn imports are often of bad quality and contain terrible amounts of tar. This is an assualt of the health and wellbeing of our people. To assure that this move is taken in the interest of Brunanters and productive members of society, the state should lead this reintroduction. #Corporations are private intiatives, these intiatives should be allowed. However they should all be ultimately answerable to the state. Corporations in Brunant should know that they are not here for their own benefit but for the benefit of Brunanters. Multi-national Corporations should have their assets nationalised or should be replaced with national corporations that shall work for Brunanters with the state. #Criminals are violators of the unified society that supports one another. They are worse than anything else as they are the virus that seeks to do harm for the sake of doing harm. There is no point in punishing them with simple imprisonment, that shall not help them stop being violators and shall not make them into supportive members of society. Rehabilitation should be used to reform criminals and as they serve their sentences they should live and work in a enclave where they can practice being productive members of society. Their work should pay for reconciliation of their victims. #The death penalty should not be introduced. Killing a criminal frees him from his debts to society and to his victims. Instead a true life sentence should be created that would allow the criminal to work and live and reconciliate society and his victims. Rehabilitation for these criminals is also vital as there cannot be true justice without repentence. #Supporting collectivist economics. In times of strong economic production, the state should run a surplus and build reserves. In times of economic depression, the state should spend to ensure continuing security for the productive members of society. #BrunCol asks that we create producers and that we eliminate redundant positions and consolidate those laid off into more prudctive positions. We should not encourage unemployment for the sake of profit but rather employment for the sake of society. #Retirement as the concept is now should be reformed. The state should manage a state pension and regulate private intiatives in this sector to benefit the productive members of society. There should be two types of retirement, partial and full. Partial retirement should be permitable from the age of 65, whereby someone may withdraw half of their yearly state pension and work half the time maximum that they would have worked, partial retirees should have protections and encouragements to maintain this style of employment. Full retirement should be permitable from the age of 70, whereby someone may withdraw all of their yearly state pension. Similar methodology should be enforced in the cases of private intiatives. #Taxes should be made collectivist. Individuals should not be taxed heavily, with a progressive difference between the rates on the lowest earnings and the highest earnings. Corporate profits should be taxed more heavily, with a much larger tax on corporations not based in Brunant. Other taxes should be considered for how they will benefit Brunanters. #Unemployed people should be guided into work through government programs. These should focus on making them into productive members of society or into members who maintain the order of society. Conscription of the unemployed is wrong as a collectivist should focus on creating an excess of producers instead of an excess of users that do not produce. #It would cause needless abrasion to ban certain clothing. We shall instead aim to make Brunanters less exclusive and more inclusive, to further reinforce the unity of society. #We should not agree to regulations provided by other nations unless they benefit Brunant, ACTA causes unecessary abrasion. While we are currently bound to it by the signing of it by the EU, we should strive to be free of it. Additionally Brunant should strive to deal with all of its problems itself rather than allow others to dictate things to us. These are not the party program but it should give you an idea of where they are going. Gallo KunarianTALK 10:57, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : Wow, some of these things seem rather socialist. I was not expecting this at all. HORTON11: • 14:32, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Well I do like to surprise. ;D True somethings could seem a bit socialist but what I've done is tried to construct what would be a 'reasonable' extreme nationalist movement for Brunant. And as you know nationalists are different everywhere you go but generally share a belief in an authoritarian state, what form this takes can be different and can sometimes be rather libertarian in a strange way. For Brunant, BrunCol seemed like the way to go. Gallo KunarianTALK 15:08, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::So the party would be grounded in our socialist traditions, like state healthcare and welfare, public education etc. HORTON11: • 15:12, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::To a degree yes, I don't want to say anything solidly but it would seem logical that the National Collectivists would want state healthcare and state education. When concerning welfare however I'd need to think about how they would operate it. National Collectivists seem like they'd be interested in helping someone back onto their feet and into work ASAP due to their focus on productive members of society. ::::I decided to root it a little more in the political traditions of the Brunanter people because that's what nationalist parties tend to be. Which is why American nationalist parties are Corporatist and very pro-private property and British nationalist parties tend to take strong pride in wanting to maintain national institutions no matter what and aren't afraid of nationalisations. The problem for me was, looking at the CvB, they seemed to be based on the stereotypical extreme right/fascist. ::::Brunants vibrant history suggested that a more interesting and more nationalist party would be a party that could just as easily have come from the left wing as from the right. CvB would never appeal to the common man of Brunant in any significant number because CvB was not inherent of the heart and soul of Brunant whereas NCvB is. ::::It extends a hand and "says we will help you better yourself", it turns to those who seek to profit from the hard work of others and says "it is their sweat and blood, it is their profit" and it says "We are one people, we must all work to help each other". Furthermore in an era of modern political apathy due to a lack of belief in politicians, the leader is principled and fatherly in a supportive and guiding sense, he does not say "Thou shalt be what I want" he says "Thou art what I want". ::::The last paragraph might give you a taste of the fatherly figure I wish to create to lead this peaceful revolution. I hope you like the development thus far. Gallo KunarianTALK 15:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::This seems just about the answer I was expecting. I made CvB into a more stereotypic party precisely cause they weren't originally meant to be a large party. But here that socialist tradition of the caring for all their citizens is strong and even the Christian Democrats support it, so it does make sense to couple rightism with that (keep in mind that socialist tradition =/= having socialists in power, and even the rightist parties in office would have maintained and improved on it. HORTON11: • 15:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC) This is just like the political party of Le Pen in France. Traspes (talk) 04:03, December 5, 2013 (UTC) So... Can I makes these dudes into the NCvB? Gallo KunarianTALK 12:38, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. It might make more sense to just start from scratch but this is fine as well. You'll just need to find a way to muscle Mrs. Andersen out of power :P HORTON11: • 13:43, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I think NCvB is a bit of a takaviki name, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:52, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :It would be NCB in Engels. HORTON11: • 14:02, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm talking about the full name, not the acronym. It just seems weird for this to reform into that, and also I don't see many parallel parties in Europe like this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:29, June 14, 2015 (UTC) 1) it's not weird for the BC to turn into the NCB because their policies are mostly similar. 2) I hardly think what other nations do is relevant. Gallo KunarianTALK 15:00, June 14, 2015 (UTC) 1. Not similar enough, since there's nothing about collectivism in this page. To solve, we should add some retroactive changes to this. 2. :| We can't be the odd one out in Europe. Our politics have to make sense, which is why I'm against OOC elections translating to IC results here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC)